everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Piovra
Yuri Piovra is the son of Samphire Starboard and the princess from The Man Wreathed in Seaweed, an Italian fairy tale collected by Italo Calvino. He is the younger twin brother of Ylenia Piovra. Info Name: Yuri Piovra Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Man Wreathed in Seaweed Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Mario Di Legno Secret Heart's Desire: To protect all marine life. My "Magic" Touch: I have extensive knowledge of marine life. Storybook Romance Status: Me and Ippolita Bellone are a couple. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am very prissy about my hair. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. It's important to know your animals. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I don't like being near corrosives. Best Friend Forever After: My sister Ylenia. Character Appearance Yuri is of average height, with blond hair and teal eyes. He wears a turquoise jacket over a white shirt and sea green pants. Personality Yuri is prissy, finicky, and tends to complain a lot. He doesn't like to get his hair dirty. However, he has no qualms about being in the water, and needs to get used to it since he wants to be a marine biologist. He studies all kinds of sea creatures. He feels strongly about protecting the ocean from things like pollution and global warming. As the younger child, Yuri is not destined for his fairy tale, but to be the Prince Charming of another fairy tale. Yuri and his sister have a "slobs vs. snobs" dynamic, with Yuri as the snob. Biography Buon giorno! I'm Yuri Piovra. My mother was kidnapped by a giant octopus. One day, a captain and a group of sailors went to save her. Among them was Samphire Starboard, a tramp and a drunkard. The captain and the other sailors disliked him, and the captain schemed to get rid of him, so he sent him adrift in a rowboat. He came to a cave where the princess was being held by the octopus. He fought and slew the octopus and rescued the princess. However, the captain claimed the girl for himself and disposed of Samphire Starboard. A wedding was set for the captain and the princess, but before they could wed Samphire Starboard appeared, covered in seaweed, with the princess' ring. The captain was arrested and Samphire Starboard took his rightful place as the princess' bridegroom. Of course, after a nice bath, my dad got rid of the seaweed. Now we have a nice, happy family. My dad doesn't drink anymore and hasn't been to a tavern in ages. My grandparents still rule as king and queen and love having my dad's company. I have a twin sister named Ylenia, who is five minutes older than me. Currently I'm going to Ever After High. It's not exactly the school that I think would suit my interests in intellectual curiosities. There's nothing about marine biology in here, except for mermaid-related stuff. Where's all the interesting stuff? Sometimes I feel like I'm at the wrong school. It's not all bad, though. There's lots of knowledge that can come in handy since I'm going to be doing something fairy tale-related. There's also lots of interesting after-school activities. I started a marine biology club and have a lot of fun with it. We get to discuss sea monsters and other fantastic sea animals. Much of the ocean floor is unexplored - maybe there are cool sea creatures waiting to be discovered. It would be cool to see a megalodon or an aspidochelone up close. I'm very active in environmentalism too, and I want to raise awareness for ocean pollution and global warming. We need to keep the sea a clean, healthy place where animals can live happily. I hope the Princess Charming I end up with cares as much as the ocean I do. Trivia *Yuri's surname means "octopus" in Italian. *Yuri is one-quarter Russian through his maternal grandmother. (Yuri was named after his maternal great-grandfather.) *Yuri has a pet male octopus named Tentacolino (after the infamous Italian animated movie). *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Greg Chun, who voices Ephraim in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:The Man Wreathed in Seaweed Category:Italian